


The Sun Won't Set On Us

by Euphoriette



Series: Courage, Dear Heart [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Plot, BAMF everyone, Bonding, Guerrilla Warfare, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Trust, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Redemption, Sexuality Crisis, Team as Family, Technology, Unhealthy Relationships, War, Women Being Awesome, because worldbuilding, croc martens, focus will not be on ships, jinchuuriki family, this will be relevant i swear, will tag ships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriette/pseuds/Euphoriette
Summary: Tensions are rising as the return of a criminal organization hunting the Tailed Beasts comes to power, and the five great nations look to each other to blame. But, everyone’s got their own fish to fry and a war on the horizon isn’t the only thing troubling many a shinobi’s mind.Struggling to make their way through chaos, a kage starts the technological revolution of the century, the remaining jinchuuriki try to make peace with themselves and each other, one of the two last Uchiha seeks revenge, but gets way more than he ever bargained for, and a jonin just wants to keep his people safe.This is it. The great war that shall rend the very Earth to it’s bones.The reckoning is coming and it will spare no one.[The second installation in the Courage, Dear Heart series. Might want to read No Rest for the Wicked first if you are confused.]*on hiatus*





	The Sun Won't Set On Us

It had been especially hot today, here in Suna. 

The sand could have been used as a makeshift pan to fucking _cook_ it had been that hot. If you walked barefoot, your feet would have roasted. You crack a few eggs on the ground, you could’ve made an omelet, albeit a very sandy omelet.

Thankfully, it’s settling into nighttime, and walking barefoot without getting a third-degree burn is possible, as Temari slogs through another pile of paperwork.

Another sleepless night, then. It’s fine, she’s used to it.

Skimming her eyes over paperwork concerning the last missions casualties, Temari’s attention drifts, as she signs off on it and moves on to the next. Skim over. Sign off. Move on. Over and over and _over_.

Suddenly, she’s so fucking angry. She’s bored and tired and mad, stuck in an office twenty-four-seven with no respite. How could Gaara have ever wanted this stupid job?

It should be Gaara in this chair, slogging through paperwork and reading over mission casualties. Not her.

Temari curses her brother and curses the Kazekage position.

She prays for her brother, both her brothers, and curses the fact that she can’t just drop everything and get _out of this stupid office_.

It’s selfish. Temari knows.

It’s silly and selfish, and she just wants to just go to bed and forget about this shit, when a shinobi rushes into her office, and Temari’s fucking _pissed_.

“It’s _seven o’clock_.”, she barks, over the chunin’s flustered stuttering. “What reason could _possibly_ -.”

Out of nowhere, a large, eardrum-shattering _boom_ resounds right outside her fucking window, and Temari flies from her chair and presses against the window offering a view of Sunagakure. For a second her gaze rakes across the dark sky, and straining her eyes, she can make out a dark shapes among the stars and shadows.

Some guy, some blond asshole in a stupid-looking cape and fucking _mouths on his hands_ , stands smugly on some sort of _floating clay bird_ , grinning crazily, waving like a little kid, looking right at her.

The fucking _nerve_!

For fucks sake, it’s _seven o’clock_! In the evening!

Whipping around Temari fixes the poor shinobi in front of her with a furious glare.

“Assemble all shinobi forces! Evacuate all citizens immediately!”, she bellows grabbing her metal fan from it’s position against the wall, and barreling past her subordinate.

“Whoever this assface is”, she growls, expression murderous, as the flustered chunin runs to spread the word. “He’s gonna _regret_ fucking with me.” 

Temari storms out of the Kazekage building as thousands of shinobi bustle to and fro, running past her to the area where the blond guy is floating on his clay bird, and herding out citizens to safehouses and bunkers. Temari scans the stranger a bit more attentively.

That cloak!

Temari brow pinches. It’s Akatsuki! That must mean that the guy is here for…

Skimming the crowds of shinobi, chunin, jonin, Anbu, Temari looks for one in particular. Bad blond dye job, raccoon mask…

There!

Storming towards Anbu Raccoon, who had spotted her coming and was hastily trying to make his escape, she grabs his shoulder and whirls him around. His hands are clenched into trembling fists, and Temari can almost see the frustrated expression on his face.

“Kazekage-sama-”

“Hell no.”

The Anbu growls, tries to struggle away again, but it’s useless.

“You are not going out there.”

“But-”

“That asshole is here for _you_ , idiot!”

That does the trick, makes him freeze in his tracks, abruptly stop struggling, and slowly turn to face her. Temari’s grip on his shoulder tightens, and she feels him go rigid. 

“I can’t lose you.”, she whispers. “You- just- get somewhere safe.”

He’s come too far to go like this. Earning the respect and trust of his fellow shinobi was bound to be hard, especially considering the fact that he had killed half the towns fucking population before he was six years old. Most villagers are still wary of him, even when he’s off duty, but he spends too much time holed up in his brothers house when he’s not on the job, and he doesn’t get out much. It’s still hard, though.

For a second, Raccoon leans forward, and it’s slightly unsure, but it almost feels like an imminent hug, when the Anbu pulls away again.

“Roger that, Tem- Kazekage-sama.”, he says, saluting. His voice cracks a bit and he pauses, like he wants to say something, but he reconsiders and dashes back into the village.

Immediately, Temari sprints forward to where all her shinobi are congregated, surrounding the bloke on the clay bird, who’s currently grinning smugly. The crowd parts like the red sea, and Temari comes to a standstill, brandishing her fan, settling it beside her as she fixes the Akatsuki member with an imperious gaze.

The asshole grins back with all his teeth, and shows his hands mock-placatingly.

“Oh, my my my! All this fuss for little old me?”, he laughs. “The name’s Deidara, by the way, and I’m _flattered_ , Sabaku-san!”

“That’s Kazekage-sama to you, asshole.”, Temari says, voice ice-cold. Fixing the blonde with her best glare, she plants her hands on her hips and shows her teeth. “I’m warning you, you better clear the fuck out before I beat your scrawny ass.”

“Of course, of course!”, the blonde says, still smiling disconcertingly. “No ass-beating needed! Just a few conditions if you want me to leave.”

Temari can practically feel the tension of the crowd beside her, and out of the corner of her peripheral vision, Kankuro catches her eye and shakes his head “no”.

She nods and turns back to Deidara and sneers.

“Save it.”, she growls. “You’re here for Shukaku, aren’t you?”

Every single shinobi’s hands fly for a weapon, scrabbling at belts and pouches, as Deidara smirks, narrowing his eyes.

“You read my mind!”, he says, brightly, spreading his hands in a show of compliancy. “Now then, here’s the deal: you give me the Ichibi jinchuuriki, and I won’t blow your puny little shit hovel of a village to smithereens. How ‘bout it?”

His eyes are narrowed to slits and his feet are spread in a battle stance now. Slowly, out of his sleeves, a multitude of small clay creatures crawl out and rest on the black-and-red cloth.

“Going once”, he says voice lowering threateningly. “Going _twice_ -”

“You want the jinchuuriki?”, Temari interrupts. There’s a terrible, suspended silence for a second. Every shinobi in the area is waiting. Waiting for it.

There it is. Temari opens her fan fully, three purple moons on display, and glares at Deidara with the rage of a volcano in her gaze. 

“You’ll have to go through us.”

The blonde smiles, and chaos erupts.


End file.
